


I Never Asked

by Arcana_Fool



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana_Fool/pseuds/Arcana_Fool
Summary: Poem for Haru Week Day 2





	I Never Asked

I never asked  
For this gilded cage,  
Where the emptiness echoes,  
Nor your fits of rage,  
Over reasons so shallow.

I never asked  
For this wealth and fame,  
That drove away my peers.  
They knew me only by name,  
And even then, spoke it in fear.

I never asked  
To be used as a pawn,  
In your political schemes,  
To sit forlorn,  
As you realized your dreams.

I never asked  
For you to go,  
To leave an abyss in this life of mine,  
Now how will I know,  
That part of you that had begun to shine?

I never asked  
To be put in charge,  
Of the lives of your men,  
To run an empire this large,  
How do I even comprehend?

I never asked  
To be thrust into this game,  
Together with my comrades few.  
But I’ll do it to uphold your name,  
And the moments I cherished with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's Day 2 (Family/Legacy)! To be honest, I'm not that happy with how this one turned out. Some parts were forced and it doesn't flow as smoothly as I'd like it to, so there's room for improvement in the future. Still, do let me know what you folks think. Happy reading!
> 
> Special thanks to CozmicKoala who helped me out a bit on information about Haru's grandfather, though I never did put that in eventually(Sorry!).


End file.
